Free From the Pain
by Rikku-Dark
Summary: This is the sequel to Peaceful dead. See how Itachi and Sakura deal with all that's happen. The pain and lost of the love you long to be with.Can two hearts mend when they have lost everything. And will one finally be free to roam the nation.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Peaceful dead. See how Itachi and Sakura deal with all that's happen. The pain and lost of the love you long to be with.**

**Can two hearts mend when they have lost everything. And will one finally be free to roam the nation with there pain.**

**Free From the Pain**

Months have passed since the war has finally ended. Freedom ran through out the nation as people finally felt the peace of being free from the death of our warriors. A beautiful form walked through the garden her long pink hair flowing in the wind. She knelt down looking at the stone reading Naruto's name on it. Tears fell down Sakura's eyes leaving streak marks. "It seems everything has changed Naruto. I lost everything that meant something to me even my love. I wish you we're here." Placing flowers on the grave she stood up walking back to her house as the moon shined down on her. Laying down on her bed Sakura closed her eyes as sleep took her.

Neji walked over to Sakura's house to check up on her. Him and Sakura grew a close friend ship during the war. He hated she was hurting, and he did not know what to do. Tsunade asked him to check up on her every night to make sure she was okay, but the truth is she never will be okay that sweet innocent girl they all knew died on the battle field and lost all hope when she had to give up her love. He walked into the quiet compound feeling the despair in the air. Walking into her room she was asleep with sweat dripping from her forehead. Sighing slightly he knew she was having a bad dream as he sat nest to her bed.

_Sakura looked around her as she saw the blood fall from her hands the body's lying on the ground from the war. Pain ripped through her heart as she looked at Itachi. She prayed for him. "Sakura this war will end if not we die protecting the people we care about." He was right she couldn't give up all the sacrifices would not go in vain she will finish this war till her last breath. Nodding she looked towards the battle as she saw her comrades fight. "Then lets protect them Itachi till we breath our last breath." The words hurt her as she remembered them from that day. _

_"My name is Itachi Uchiha the last member of the Uchiha clan. All I wish is for peace. This war and blood shed to end. I know we have no chance so I wish to end this now to make a agreement so we can finally rest in peace." Sakura saw a girl standing in black robes along wit her people. Sakura remembered the women her name Yanzi she was a princess of the enemy who wanted peace. Sakura nodded towards her knowing the only way to end this. Sakura stepped forward. "Itachi Uchiha is the next Hokage for our nations to be combined would bring peace. For Yanzi is a princess a agreement could be made between the two for the war to end." Itachi glanced at Sakura as Yanzi nodded._

_'No please not this.' Sakura held her head as she cried, she didn't want to give him up but in order for the war to stop she had. Her tears turned to blood as they fell down her cheeks. The image before her changed as she walked into the darkness, stopped as she felt arms around her, her eyes would slowly close. "Sakura stay with me." Her eyes shot open as she looked it to black ones staring down at her. Itachi layed across her naked form holding her close as he kissed her neck softly. Sakura moaned as she held him closer then ever she felt his naked form slid across her skin. She remembered this day the most happiest day she ever felt. They day her and Itachi had sex. Itachi pushed himself inside her again feeling the pleasure run up her spine. She missed feeling his member deep inside her as they made love yet afraid to say the words to each other. She ran her hands down his back as she let a moan escape parted lips, she pressed her lips to his hoping this feeling never went away. Itachi pulled his hips back as he thrust forward again moaning at the feel of her walls around him clenching him. "Itachi I...L.."_

Sakura awoke as she held her heart a small scream leaving her mouth as she cried. Neji wrapped his arms around her. "Sakura it's okay i'm here, it was just a dream shhh." Sakura whole body rocked with her sobs as she slowly started to calm down. "Neji I love him I lost everything. I didn't want to lose him." Neji held her closer sighing. " I know Sakura and i'm sorry." All he could do was be there for her while she cried for the pain she was in. He hoped she will never go through that pain again.

Itachi awoke having that dream again of him and Sakura. He missed the feeling of having her in his arms holding her. Looking over to his left he saw Yanzi sleeping her naked form covered in a sheet. He hated he had to marry and sleep with a girl he did not love. But he did not hate Yanzi it was not her fault she to wanted the war to end she had no clue of the love Sakura and him shared for that he could not blame her. He stood walking to the balcony, he stared at the moon a small tear falling from his eye. Tomorrow he will annoce Peace through out the nation. And Tsunade will proclaim him Hokage of the leaf village. All ninja's will celebrate, all but one and she has yet to appear in public again. Tomorrow night will be the ceremony of him being Hokage yet he wished he never was cause if he wasn't he would be with Sakura not Yanzi. He sighed as he walked back inside to get some rest.

Sakura awoke in the morning as she smiled a little at Neji. "Thank you Neji. Do you know where my father is?" Neji smiled back. "He is at his house." "Thank you Neji." Sakura walked over to her fathers house smiling as she knelt to the ground. Mr. Haruno looked at her nodding. "I understand Sakura for what you wish for and I will allow your decision." Sakura looked up at her father as she hugged him. "I'm sorry father but I need this." Sakura said. "I know my child and you are free." "Thank you father." She hugged and kissed his cheek then walked away.

As the night fell upon them the full moon shined down on everyone. Sakura walked over to the ceremony she looked up as she saw Itachi there next to Lady Tsunade. Her heart clenched she was hoping to see him one last time. But the pain hurt to much. Everyone froze seeing Sakura walk towards the Hokage, Itachi and his wife. All whispered how a great warrior she was and for her to appear again after months of never showing herself. She walked over to Tsunade kneeling down in a bow. "My lady I wish to request something from you." Sakura said. "You may speak Sakura what is it you wish?" Sakura looked up at Tsunade. " My Lady I have suffered more then anything the pain of being here has been killing me and I wish to be free. To see my best friend die and to lose someone I loved has haunted my dreams every night." Tsunade flinched for she knew the pain Sakura was in but in order for there to be peace she had no choice but to marry Itachi to Yanzi for she to knew he was in pain for he did not love Yanzi he loved Sakura. "Sakura I am sorry for your pain and understand. What is it you request?" Sakura looked at Itachi then back at Tsunade. "I wish to leave the village and start a new life somewhere. Before I drown in my own sadness, my heart is broken and wish to be free from my pain." "Sakura..." Itachi whispered as he stared at her. He knew when she left he would have lost her forever. He let tears fall as he felt his heart break.

Tsunade stared at her. ' She must really be in pain I was hoping after time she would heal but I understand now. If he was to stay in this village she will die in her own pain.' Tsunade bowed. "Sakura you may leave the village, and i'm sorry and hope you may be free." Sakura smiled as more tears fell. She bowed then looked at Itachi. "Good bye Itachi." Itachi let more tears fall. Sakura walked away hearing the small whisper. "Good bye Sakura I love you." She smiled sadly as she walked towards the gate looking back at her village she then walked out. Walking through the forest she looked up at the full moon. ' I am finally free of my pain now maybe my heart can mend.' Sakura form slowly disappeared into the night.

**I hope you all like this I know it's sad but please R and R Thank you for reading. **

**Rikku**


	2. IMPORTANT Author note

Okay idk I might make a new chapter to tell you what happens if you guys want to read one more chapter tell me and review.  
I will tell you know it will be sad. Review. 


End file.
